


Costume

by DeckofDragons



Series: Ghost Kid [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Dadcher, Experiment, Fic and Art, Gen, Halloween Costumes, ghost kid, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Snatcher promises to make Hat Kid a Halloween costume. She's not sure what to go as at first.
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Ghost Kid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for not updating 'Life' as a Ghost when I said I would; I was about to start the next chapter but then Luigi stole my soul and now I'm deep in that fandom and also gotta do Halloween stuff. I will try to return to this AU (if it can be called that, y'all should know what I mean though) when I can though because I still like a lot of the ideas I had/have for it. No promises when that'll be though (or even if it'll happen since I've finally learned not to promise anything) with holiday stuff happening and Luigi still owning my soul.
> 
> Second, I discovery wrote my way the opportunity to do an experiment with this ficlet via combining it with an art thing. You'll see at the bottom of the fic what I mean by that if all goes well.

“Halloween month starts tomorrow,” Snatcher said in his mentor voice upon randomly summoning Hat Kid to his hollow. “Which, as I’m sure you can guess, means there’s going to be significantly more people invading our forest, especially on Halloween itself. It can be pretty annoying at times but honestly it’s great, I’m just letting you know to make sure you’re prepared for it.”

That did sound pretty great, the more souls Hat Kid ate, the more she enjoyed it, but… “What’s Halloween month? And why does it mean more people are going to come to the forest?”

Snatcher gave her a genuinely surprised look. “Oh, I forgot you’re an alien so of course you don’t know about Halloween. Long story short, in modern times Halloween is a celebration of all things scary and spooky. It takes place on the final day of October which is next month, making it Halloween month. On this day, children dress up in costumes, typically of things meant to be scary but sometimes not, and go door to door to get handed free candy. Adults typically dress up too and go to parties, often to get drunk. And a lot of teens or young adults like to do dumb stuff like dare each other to venture into Subcon Forest, making it a grand time of year for me and now that you’re here, you too.”

The extra souls definitely did sound nice but also… “Free candy, really? I want to dress up as something scary and get free candy!” That sounded like the best holiday ever. How could no one have told her about it before?

“Uh… kid, you can’t eat candy, remember?”

“Oh yeah… huh?” She’d tried eating some of the candy left in her bedroom shortly after becoming a ghost only to find that it was tasteless now. It had been very disappointing. “Can I still dress up though? … Or uh, I guess there wouldn’t really be any point to since I’m already scary and stuff.” Which she _liked_ being but… she wanted to celebrate Halloween too. Were things that were already spooky allowed to celebrate a holiday dedicated to spooky things? Or would that be weird and frowned upon by everyone else?

“Nah, you can still dress up.” Snatcher gave her one of his rare almost kind smiles, typically reserved for the Subconites. “And I _suppose_ if you promise to be good and behave, I’ll even make you a costume.”

“Really?”

He sighed as if already regretting his decision. “Yes, really. But only because I have nothing else to do and because I make costumes for the Subconites occasionally.”

“You’re the best!” Hat Kid rushed over to hug him. He let out an exaggerated long-suffering sigh but half returned it anyway, even patting her on the back a little.

Choosing what she wanted to wear was the hardest part. She only got one chance at it after all. Anything and everything dead or undead was off the table right off the bat; she didn’t want to dress up as anything close to what she already was.

Upon finding out about it, Bow immediately decided she was going as a cat, uncaring that it wasn’t scary. “You could go as a kitty too,” she suggested when Hat Kid revealed she didn’t know what she wanted to go as. “We could match.”

“Yeah, that might be fun but… kitties aren’t scary. And scary spooky stuff is what the holiday is supposed to be about.” Which was what made it so exciting.

“Hmm… Well, you’re a ghost which is already pretty scary so like anything you went as would be a ghost version of whatever it was, right?”

How had Hat Kid not realized that before? “Thus, making it scary!” she finished with Bow. “That’s genius! _You’re_ a genius!” That opened up so many possibilities. “I have to go tell Snatcher.” She gave Bow a quick smile before rushing off out of the ship to find him.

She’d been ‘living’ in Subcon long enough to know exactly where to find him at this time; patrolling the forest, checking his traps and making sure everything was going well. And thus it didn’t take long locate him, he was just outside Subcon Village.

“Yo, Snatcher,” she called as she flew up to him.

He turned to face her with a small sigh. “Hey kiddo, what do you need?”

“Remember when you said you’d make me a Halloween costume and I said I didn’t know what I wanted to go as yet? Well Bow pointed out to me that because I’m already scary, anything I go as will automatically be scary too so I can dress up as literally anything I want.”

His snarky grin betrayed what he was going say even before he said it. “Nah kid, you still ain’t scary. Even despite my best efforts, you still aren’t there yet. But yes, you _can_ go as anything you want as long as it’s not something that’s going to take me forever to make.”

“I’m super scary and you know it.” She’d eaten the souls of several intruders by now and every single one of the had been afraid of her. “You did plenty good at teaching me because you’re the bestest mentor ever.” She grinned up at him because he couldn’t argue with that without putting himself down, meaning she’d won this exchange. “And because of that I can go as something that isn’t normally scary. I even kind of have an idea.” An idea she’d really liked but had discarded as a possibility because it wasn’t scary.

“All right then, what is it?”

She told him, hoping it wasn’t weird or the kind of thing one wasn’t supposed to do for a Halloween costume. He thought about it for a second or two before shrugging and saying, “Yeah, that should be easy.”

“Yippie! Can I watch you make it?” She liked watching him knit and sew stuff even when it wasn’t one of her occasional lessons on how to do such things.

“If you really want to, I guess.”

“You’re the best, thank you!”

“Yeah, I know. But go shoo for now.” He made a shooing gesture at her. “I’ll summon you later when I start it.”

~


End file.
